Esta vez no me iré
by N.Tonks.Lupin
Summary: ¿Qué ocurrió después de la escena del hospital? Cannon en HBP


**¡HOLA! Esta historia ya la había publicado hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo la borré igual que las demás porque creí que era estúpida.**

 **Lamentablemente solo pude recuperar esta de todos mis fanfics**

 **Me encantaría hacer más, pero no tengo ideas, si alguien tiene alguna petición, estoy abierta a opciones.**

POV DORA:

— ¿Lo ves? —suelto fulminando con la mirada a Remus —. ¡Fleur sigue queriendo casarse con él, aunque lo hayan mordido! ¡A ella no le importa!

—Es diferente —replica—. Bill no será un hombre lobo completo. Son dos casos totalmente...

— ¡Pero a mí tampoco me importa! ¡No me importa! —grito desesperada agarrándolo por la pechera de la túnica y zarandeándolo—. Te lo he dicho un millón de veces...

—Y yo te he dicho a ti un millón de veces — suspira mientras evitaba las miradas de todos — que soy demasiado mayor para ti, demasiado pobre, demasiado peligroso...

—Siempre he mantenido que has tomado una postura ridícula respecto a este tema, Remus —interviene la señora Weasley.

—No he tomado ninguna postura ridícula —se defiende Lupin—. Tonks merece a alguien joven y sano.

—Pero ella te quiere a ti —tercia el señor Weasley con sonrisa—. Y al fin y al cabo, Remus, los jóvenes sanos no siempre se mantienen así. —Y con tristeza miró a Bill que yacía en la cama.

—Ahora no es momento para hablar de esto —dice Remus esquivando todas las miradas, y añade—: Dumbledore ha muerto...

—Dumbledore se habría alegrado más que nadie de que hubiera un poco más de amor en el mundo —dice la profesora McGonagall con tono cortante, y mirándolo penetrantemente.

En ese momento Hagrid entró por la puerta anunciando que el cuerpo de nuestro líder ya había sido transportado al interior del castillo y del estado de nuestros compañeros que habían sido heridos.

¿Qué es necesario para que entienda que lo amo?

Siempre lo he amado…

No aguanto más y salgo de la enfermería azotando la puerta; atravieso el castillo y llego al lago, me siento en la orilla y abrazo mis piernas, enterrando mi rostro en mis rodillas mientras silenciosas lágrimas caen por mis mejillas.

 _-Te quiero, Remus, ¿Por qué no puedes verlo? – grito_

 _-No puedes quererme, Tonks – corta._

 _-¿Por qu_ é _? – Bufo – ¿Por qué me llevas trece años? ¿Por qué la gente te juzga sin conocerte y no aprecian tus cualidades? ¿Por qué cargas con algo que no es culpa tuya? – me acerco a él y lo miro a los ojos – ¡No me importa! ¿Oíste? ¡No me importa!_

 _-¡Pues a mí sí! – Alza la voz de golpe y se aleja - ¡No voy a arruinar tu vida! ¡No voy a permitir que sufras lo que yo he sufrido desde mis cinco años de vida!_

 _-¡Pero quiero estar contigo! – De golpe lo alcanzo y beso sus labios._

 _Nuestras lenguas se encuentran y pelean por tener el control. El beso dura unos maravillosos momentos hasta que me separo para mirarlo a los ojos y tomar su rostro entre mis manos._

 _-Te amo, Remus… - susurro._

 _Me mira unos largos segundos que parece horas._

 _-Quiero estar contigo… - insisto esperando una respuesta._

 _Me besa de nuevo con pasión. Acaricia mi rostro y revuelve mi cabello…_

 _-Yo también te amo, Nymphadora – dice al separase de mi – Pero no puedo._

 _-Remus… - siento mis ojos humedecerse – Remus, por favor…_

 _Acaricia suavemente mis labios con su pulgar._

 _-Eres tan hermosa… - me vuelve a besar y limpia una lágrima de mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano._

 _Se aleja de golpe y se dirige a la puerta._

 _-No te vayas… - se me corta la voz y limpio las lágrimas que corren por mi rostro. Voltea a verme – No te vayas… otra vez… - sollozo – No te vayas, Remus…_

 _-Buenas noches, Nymphadora._

 _Veo una lágrima correr por su mejilla antes azotar la puerta tras de sí._

Sollozo abrazándome más a mi propio cuerpo.

Un trueno me hace abrir mis ojos y levantarme de la orilla. Recojo mi abrigo y me encamino al bosque, en el trayecto me aparezco en mi departamento.

Sin encender las luces me encamino a mi habitación y me tumbo sobre la cama viendo por la ventana de al lado. Después de un rato me quedo dormida.

Dos golpes en la puerta me despiertan.

Tomo mi varita de golpe y me encamino a la puerta.

-¿Quién es? – intento que mi voz suene clara pero se me corta al final.

-Soy yo, Remus – escucho detrás de la puerta.

-Compruébalo.

Oigo un suspiro – Soy yo, Remus John Lupin, licántropo, apodado "Lunático", amigo de James Potter y Sirius Black, quien escapó de Azkaban y uno de los creadores de "El mapa del Merodeador"

Abro lentamente la puerta y me encuentro con el único hombre que he amado. Su aspecto es triste.

Me aparto de la entrada para que pueda pasar y sin decir una palabra lo sigo hasta la sala.

-Qué raro que no hayas prendido las luces…

-No me apetece – contesto.

-¿Por qué? – pregunta mirando por la ventana que está frente a él.

Suspiro – No hay nada que quiera ver – Gira sobre sus talones.

Después de contemplarme unos minutos susurra: - Tú cabello…

-¿Qué tiene? – espera unos momentos y niega con la cabeza.

-Tonks… Respecto a lo que pasó en la enfermería…

-Déjalo ya, Remus – lo interrumpo – Fue mi culpa. No debí gritarte.

-Tonks, yo tengo que decirt…

-Remus ¡Déjalo! – Alzo la voz – No volverá a pasar. Lo siento, es solo que… - bajo la mirada unos segundos y los alzo para terminar con esto de una vez – Ya. Es todo. Me rindo, ¿de acuerdo? No volveré a molestarte; es más no haré nada que tenga que hacer que me veas. Lo juro. – alzo las manos en forma de rendición – Ya no puedo más. A partir de hoy prometo olvidarte, Remus Lupin. – siento mis ojos humedecerse - ¿Hay algo más que vengas a decirme? – murmuro en tono más bajo con tal de que la voz no se me corte.

Sostiene mi mirada unos largos momentos hasta que se acerca a mí con mucha cautela.

-No lo hagas… - susurra

-¿Qué? – Murmuro - ¿Qué no haga que, Lupin?

-No me olvides, Tonks… No lo hagas…

Con un dedo acaricia suavemente mi mejilla unos momentos: - No me olvides, por favor… - murmura muy bajo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – susurro al sentir una lágrima resbalar por mi mejilla – Ya no puedo continuar así, Remus; yo… - Intento apartarme pero su brazo rodea mi cintura y no logro dar más de un paso.

-Te amo, Tonks. – Suelta de golpe. – Mucho.

Esas palabras las he querido escuchar desde hace ya un año.

No puedo apartar mi mirada de la suya, que a la tenue luz del cuarto menguante resalta un brillo especial.

Duda un momento al acercar su rostro muy lentamente al mío, pero no puedo moverme, simplemente estoy paralizada.

Roza sus labios con los míos.

-Pero no puedes – respondo apartándolo por los hombros – Ahora vas a sacar tus pretextos estúpidos y te irás, como ya lo has hecho otras veces y…

-No tengo pretextos, Tonks… no esta vez – susurra

-Pero vas a irte – respondo con voz muy queda.

-No, Tonks – dice sin bajar en ningún momento su mirada de la mía – Esta vez no me iré. – su voz es dura. Segura.

Lo miro estupefacta.

-Esta vez no me iré. – Repite - Te amo, Tonks. Y estoy seguro de lo que quiero: estar contigo.

Tardo un tiempo en procesar la nueva información que escuchan mis oídos.

-Estamos en medio de una guerra y no sé cuánto tiempo me quede, pero lo que sí sé es que no puedo vivir sin ti. Ya no. – espera unos segundos y suelta mi cintura. – Si me aceptas… estoy dispuesto a hacer todo por ti, Tonks. – Abro la boca sin poder articular palabra. – Te amo.

Cuando veo que no se retracta me lanzo a sus labios y lo beso con todo el cariño con el que he querido hacerlo. Responde a mi beso y me aprieta más contra él. El beso es largo, apasionado; acaricio su cabello, sus hombros y su espalda; siento su barba en mi piel cuando mis labios ruedan por sus mejillas, y su respiración cuando sus labios rozan mi cabello.

Los mejores momentos de mi vida, sin duda.

-¿De verdad? – murmuro cuando me aparto de él.

-De verdad – sonríe

Lo beso de nuevo mientras saca su varita.

- _¡Lumos!_ – dice. Suelta una pequeña carcajada en la que me observa atenta mente. -Es rosa de nuevo.

-¿Qué? – digo confundida y con una sonrisa tonta de oreja a oreja.

-Tu cabello – toma un mechón y lo pone frente a mis ojos.

Reímos al unísono.


End file.
